Ovince St. Preux
Ovince "OSP" St. Preux is a light-heavyweight fighter in the UFC and formerly in Strikeforce. He is a former University of Tennessee linebacker. Strikeforce He most recently defeated well-touted Antwain Britt via a hard-fought unanimous decision. He next faced former middleweight veteran Benji Radach only a month after the Britt fight, defeating him via unanimous decision. St. Preux next faced another veteran in Abongo Humphrey a month after the Radach fight. He defeated Humphrey via another hard-fought unanimous decision. He was next reported to face former light-heavyweight champion Rafael Cavalcante. Both fighters dispelled the rumors. New rumors cropped up about a possible fight between St. Preux and veteran Trevor Prangley. St. Preux next faced Strikeforce newcomer and knockout artist Joe Cason. He handed Cason his first loss via very quick first-round submission due to strikes after dropping Cason with a big knee. In the post-fight interview, St. Preux called out former light-heavyweight champions Gegard Mousasi and Renato Sobral. Mousasi eventually accepted the matchup, for a December Strikeforce card. After the weigh-ins on the night before the fight, St. Preux demanded a title shot if he attained victory over the intimidating former champion and kickboxing star Mousasi. He said he "wasn't afraid to go toe-to-toe with Mousasi." Mousasi dominated St. Preux en route to a unanimous decision victory. He then faced TJ Cook, knocking Cook out twenty seconds into the third round in his final Strikeforce fight. UFC St. Preux next signed to make his UFC debut against fellow Strikeforce veteran Gian Villante. After a bizarre and boring fight, St. Preux earned the controversial technical decision victory after an eyepoke delivered to Villante unfortunately. St. Preux next signed to fight Cody Donovan defeating Donovan via first round knockout. St. Preux then signed for the biggest fight in his career to date, against veteran striker Thiago Silva. Silva was injured and forced to pull out a mere 24 hours later. The fight was rescheduled for March 2014 though after Silva was arrested on attempted murder charges in February the fight was possibly scrapped. Ukrainian and former heavyweight Nikita Krylov offered to replace Silva. St. Preux ended up choking Krylov unconscious with a first round Von Flue choke submission. St. Preux next fought Ryan Jimmo breaking Jimmo's arm with a kick in the second round forcing him to verbally submit. St. Preux wasted little time in next signing to fight veteran Ryan Bader in his first UFC main event in Bangor, Maine. Bader outwrestled St. Preux handily en route to a unanimous decision. St. Preux again wasted little time in next signing to fight fellow Bader victim and former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion Rafael Cavalcante. Cavalcante was injured and replaced by Francimar Barroso but instead St. Preux stepped up on short notice to replace Jimi Manuwa against former UFC light-heavyweight champ Mauricio Rua. St. Preux scored a stunning thirty-four second knockout upset over Rua. St. Preux next fought Patrick Cummins knocking out Cummins in the first round. St. Preux next fought Glover Teixeira in Nashville losing via third round technical rear-naked choke submission after a great fight. Fights *Ovince St. Preux vs. Jason Day *Ovince St. Preux vs. Antwain Britt *Ovince St. Preux vs. Benji Radach - The fight was the light-heavyweight debut of Benji Radach. *Ovince St. Preux vs. Abongo Humphrey *Ovince St. Preux vs. Joe Cason - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Joe Cason and both men came into the fight undefeated. The fight was Cason's first loss. *Gegard Mousasi vs. Ovince St. Preux *Ovince St. Preux vs. TJ Cook *Ovince St. Preux vs. Gian Villante - The fight was the UFC debut of both men. *Ovince St. Preux vs. Mauricio Rua *Ovince St. Preux vs. Patrick Cummins *Glover Teixeira vs. Ovince St. Preux *Ovince St. Preux vs. Rafael Cavalcante *Jon Jones vs. Ovince St. Preux - The fight was the return of troubled 'former' champion Jon Jones after over a year of legal troubles. Ovince St. Preux was a late replacement for injured champion Daniel Cormier and the fight was for the interim UFC light-heavyweight title. Category:Light-heavyweight fighters